Shizuo's birthday party bash
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Shizuo was happy dancing for his birthday today and even invited Izaya to his party since he was so happy dancing. Shinra and Kadota were also invited, they had lots of fun and Shizuo had a pretty cool birthday maybe not in your eyes but he did. c: happy birthday to you Shizuo your like 38 something yeah. c: review for your thoughts of this scenario they are luv -kappalord of tea


**I'll speak French between your legs c:**

**shizuo's birthday special 2015 you old wizard poo C:**

"Oh yeah its my birthday." Shizuo Heiwajima was dancing and celebrating his birthday on the sidewalk.

A few people also judged him because he looked a bit too happy.

Suddenly evil man appeared, and Shizuo was happy enough not to start hurting him.

"Oh that's weird your not hurting me." Shizuo was still dancing.

"Yeah this is the only time I'm not going to kill you cause it's my birthday." Shizuo danced and walked to his house at the same time.

"Oh, alright am I invited." Izaya was with hopes to be invited to something.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Shizuo had no idea what he was saying with his happy dancing.

"Hurray." Izaya went to his apartment building and started to get stuffs.

Shizuo bumped into Shinra and Kadota.

"Oh, hey guys its my birthday."

"Happy birthday Shizuo. You having a party?"

"Yeah, I invited evil man." Shizuo was still dancing.

"Wait what Izaya I thought you hated him." Shinra questioned.

"What are you talking about I'm ok with that guy."

"Well, ok then I'm getting Kadota a nice ball for a thing."

"Alrighty you coming to the party."

"Mhm we coming when the party." Kadota said.

"The party be at 6:00 something like that." Shizuo pointed to his house.

"I'm gonna go and get him that ball. See ya there." Kadota and Shinra left to find the ball. They were going to use the ball to let Kadota fix his magic hat.

\- A few hours later at the party-

Shizuo has now stopped dancing and set up some stuffs. Like snacks and chairs and maybe games set up.

"Alright now I just gotta wait for my peoples." Shinra got Kadota's magic hat fixed, and he used it to teleport them all there.

"Whooa. How'd you do that." Shizuo was so in shock he tripped on his sock.

"With my magic hat of course, it's magic keep this secret." Kadota did a shush thing and backed off.

"Ok I won't then. Alllllllright let's get this party started."

"Yaaaayy." Everyone cheered and Kadota brought a cake and some other stuff in his hand it appeared to be presents from Shinra him and Izaya.

"I brought us some beer." Kadota got out some beer.

"Oh, I don't like beer though Kadota." Shizuo did not like beer.

"Neither do I cause I gotta keep my cool with a doctor and not do drugs and drink." Shinra pointed out.

"Ooh come on you'll like it." Kadota got out four glasses and poured them with beer.

"Do it Shizuo I know you'll like it." Izaya pointed his cup up.

"Yeah, let's drink." They clunked but Shinra and Shizuo nervously drinked.

"Yeaaah this is pretty good." Shinra drank more and took the whole bottle.

"See Shinra liked it." Izaya forced Shizuo to drink it.

"Neegh stop blrught." Shizuo gurgled a bit.

He drank.

"Bleegh." He spit it out.

"Poopy." Shizuo gave the cup back and Kadota put it back in his magic hat. They sat on a couch.

"Heahehea let's have a gameess.." Shinra was drunk.

"Garsh darn Shinra ok then." They got off the couch, and finished their drinks.

"Let's play pin the donkeeeyy." Kadota got out a blindfold from his hat and blinded Shinra.

"Ok here I goo." Shinra dozed around, and hit Izaya's ass.

"Ow." Izaya shrieked.

"Ok next game then." Shizuo took off the pin and unblended Shinra.

"MAGICAL CHAIRS." Shinra blurted out.

"You mean musical chairs?" Izaya corrected.

"Yeah whatever." Shinra fell on his face.

Shizuo got out his chairs and did musical chairs.

Kadota had to clone a thing to turn off and on the music.

"Oh, hey me. Loooking good." Kadota complimented his clone.

"Same to you brotha." His clone turned on the music and they travelled around the chairs.

It then stopped.

Shinra got down first when he fell on his face onto the chair again.

It was between Izaya and Shinra.

"Darn." Shizuo sat out.

The music turned on again.

They went around and around.

It stopped.

Shinra made his face not go on the chair and on the floor.

"Yay I win." Izaya cheered.

"Well enough of that let's just eat and stuff." Shizuo lead them to the snacks.

They ate.

"Oh, Kadota please take care of Shinra." Izaya poked Kadota.

"Yeah, I know he's my homeboy. I'll do it." Kadota got Shinra's face out of some cheese and nachos. They went to Shizuo's bathroom.

"Alright we back." Shinra was washed his face off of cheese.

They finished eating and went to the cake.

Kadota got out a lighter from his hat again and light it.

Shinra turned off the lights with his arm.

"Happy birthday to Shizuo happy birthday to Shizuo happy birthday to Shizuo happy birthday to you yaaayyyy." They sang to Shizuo.

"Make a wish Shizuo." Izaya said.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO."

Shizuo blew out the candles.

"Wha'd you wish for." Izaya a little offended with his yelling all of a sudden.

"Just wished for a nice pair of toilets."

"Wat." Everyone judged him.

"I need more toilets to contain my toilet sword power.

"Oooooh." Everyone said.

"Yeah thanks guys it was really cool." Shizuo hugged them In a weird way.

Shinra was still drunk and got out a beer bottle.

He smashed it on Izaya's head and he fainted.

"Oh my god he's dead. Wait no he just fainted."

"Ehhh gimme more beer nigger." Shinra threw it into the bricks Shizuo had in his spare pants.

"WHAT THE FITCH." Shizuo charged into Shinra, but he got out a brick and they collided.

This collision had a magic footage thing that made them all woozy so they all fainted and slept in Shizuo's house for the night.

Shizuo fainted on Izaya's crouch for a reason maybe. It was perhaps his wish... maybe c:

That morning in the Heiwaima home, Kasuka opened the door to find everyone dead drunk on the floor, with hangovers.

**whispers*raijin foursome* dream**

**It was almost like they had a hangover before... but wait maybe they did maybe they did something before the party will we know? maybe not but maybe yes because I said.**

**This is dedicated for Shizuo's birthday c: happy birthday you old wizard of toilet sword powers 1/28/2015 C:**

**the end c:**

**-kappalord**


End file.
